vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Titans (Race)
Summary Titans are a race of giant man-eating humanoids that serve as catalysts for the events of Attack on Titan. While the people inside the Walls are taught that they first appeared 107 years prior to year 850 and had rapidly exterminated humanity to the point of near-extinction, in reality, they are transformed humans, known as the Subjects of Ymir, and have existed for nearly 2,000 years. Ranging from 2 - 15 m in height, Pure Titans compose the vast majority of observed Titans. They all resemble humans but with varying levels of deformity. Their only common feature is their mindless nature. They mindlessly attack nearby humans, making them easy to deceive. However, they are still dangerous due to their size, physical strength, and sheer numbers. They are often used as weapons of war, by Eldia in the past and Marley in the present. Unlike the typical Titan which attacks and devours humans on sight, Abnormal Titans may choose to ignore lone or isolated humans and exhibit unpredictable behavior; often resulting in them causing larger damage as they disrupt important strategic locations. Some of these uncommon behaviors are speed-walking or running, performing great jumps, and even speaking human language. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Titans, the Subjects of Ymir Origin: Attack on Titan Gender: Genderless (Though some have male or female traits) Age: Varies (Some have existed for almost 2000 years) Classification: Humanoid Giants Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid to Mid), Large Size (Types 0 to 1) Attack Potency: Small Building level (They can destroy walls and small buildings with ease, Even 2 meter Titans can damage the Female Titan and the Jaw Titan and even destroy their bodies completely when in large groups) Speed: Normal Human (Most of them don't move faster than a walk or crawl), Superhuman for Abnormal Titans (They can run fast enough to keep up with a horse) with Supersonic reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Can take barrages of cannon balls with little issue). Regeneration makes them difficult to kill Stamina: Extremely high (Titans have never demonstrated fatigue even after sustaining substantial wounds and being impaled through most of their body, only ceasing to move after being cut off from their source of energy, the sun, and even then this varies from Titan to Titan) Range: Extended melee range to several meters depending on the Titan Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Low (Most Titans show no signs of intelligence and act like mindless beasts; easy to trick, distract, and deceive, though some have demonstrated a learning capacity, such as the ability to learn how to climb, and some Abnormal Titans have a limited speech capacity) Weaknesses: Slicing an area one meter long and 10 centimeters wide on their nape will kill them, Require sunlight to move (Though this varies from Titan to Titan) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Races Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Attack on Titan Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Giants Category:Mutants Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 9